Galactica
Galactica is a Capitol Ship used on the Brotherhood of Darkness Online Star Wars Roll Playing Site. It's a Homeworld-Class Assault Carrier and one of the first Homeworlds to be used on the site. Her hull number is 41376. History Construction and Early Years Galactica was amung the first ordered Homeworld-Class Assault Carrier by the Republic Navy during the Jedi Civil War. Building on the ship was delayed twice due to republic budgeting problems and once due to a Sith terrorist attack on the Ilium Shipyards. The delays in her construction resulted in design flaws. The ship was rife with issues after her christening. Compartments that had no entrances or exits, maintenance tunnels that led to nowhere and half the pressure doors didn't work. Ships Engineering crew earned their paycheck for the first 6 months chasing down electrical problems and fixing what they could. Her first two years of operation she was under the name Saucy Mare ''but she held the hull number 41376. She held primarily to the Core Wolds, having Kuat as its home port. The only major engagement she took part in during the Jedi Civil war was when she was part of the task force sent by the Republic to Rataka Prime to destroy the Star Forge. She was one of three other Homeworlds in the engagement providing the bulk of the Republic's fighter force. She suffered heavy damage during the first few minutes of the engagement when Bastila Shan was using her battle meditation for the Sith. The ships structural integrity was breached early on and her maneuvering ability was cut in half. After that she was little more then a giant target for the Sith fighters and guns. Her design flaws ended up almost saving the ship by providing awkward structural strengths in places not standard for a Homeworld-Class Carrier. So the Sith were attacking weaknesses that were not as weak as on a standard Homeworld. Still, the damage suffered was enough for the Republic Navy to mark her as destroyed. She was salvaged one year later when the Republic was short on ships and credits and needed to bolster its fleet with whatever they could get their hands on. The ship was rebuilt, practically from the ground up and renamed ''Galactica, inspired by a sensor ghost that several Republic ships got during the Battle of the Star Forge picked up of a mysterious 5th Homeworld of the same name. Reports of the 5th Homeworld began popping up in stories throughout the Navy and conspiracy theory holonet sites everywhere so the rebuilt ship was named in it's honor. After reconstruction was completed at Kuat Drive Yards she was put on transport duty, using her massive fighter bays to haul cargo all over the republic. Her armament was stripped to be used on other ships and no fighter compliment made her a sitting duck. Even with her apparent helplessness however she completed her 3 year tour of cargo transportation without incident. She was returned to active combat duty, rearmed and given a full compliment of fighters. She was placed within the battlegroup protecting Coruscant as the Republic gained strength in it's time after the Jedi Civil War and it's aftermath. She remained as part of Coruscants home defense fleet until the end of her Republic Career some 40 years after she was first built. Final Battle with the Republic The Galactica ''served in the Coruscant home defense force for a little more than 2 decades. By the end she was flagship of one of the three battlegroups that made berth over the Galaxies most central planet. When the Sith BATROID Fleet attacked she was on of the primary ships on call. The Defense fleet made a valiant effort but was forced to retreat. The Homeworld took a sever hit to the bridge, opening it up to space which killed the Captain and most of the command crew. The Jedi Knight Jor Halcyon was forced to take command. He commanded ''Galactica from the secondary bridge. When Republic command fell apart, the fleet began to scatter. Jor took command of the fleet and brought the fleet back into something resembling a defense. When the Sith began landing troops, Jor gave the order to crash the skyhooks. The satellite space stations killed billions when they crashed but destroyed the bulk of a massive Sith droid army, along with all the support craft that went down with them. The Defense Fleet retreated to the outer rim and lost cohesion and Jor kept command of the Galactica.